Wild Card
by Swinzk
Summary: Sebuah anomali yang berjalan di dunia, Naruto seorang pria dengan asal misterius meneruskan opsesinya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang menurutnya sangatlah menyenangkan. Akankah dirinya membawa kehancuran atau kehancuran itu sendiri yang akan menghampirinya? /OP /SmartNaru /InHumanNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Warning : R-18, OCC, OC, AU.

Disclaimer : Karakter yang dipakai di cerita ini bukanlah milikku melainkan milik para senpai yang luar biasa. Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumi

.

[Swinzk]

.

 **-Academy Haverz-**

.

Sebuah academy yang melatih Wizard dan Knight muda dari Kerajaan Avalon, academy yang sudah berdiri sejak ratus-ratusan tahun lalu ini sudah melatih entah berapa banyak Wizard yang bisa di katakan sebagai seorang Prodigy, mulai dari keluarga kerajaan sampai rakyat jelata sekalipun…walaupun ada saja perbedaan yang sangat jauh antara rakyat dan bangsawan tapi academy ini masih bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

"Hey, semalam lihat pertandingan **Jack vs Black Haze**?"

Seorang pemuda bertanya pada teman yang duduk di sampingnya, hari masih sangatlah pagi dan masih ada beberapa murid yang baru masuk membuat academy ini terlihat hidup.

"Yeah, **Jack** menang telak 3:0, padahal aku kira tim **Black Haze** akan menang round pertama karena mereka dapat menekannya hampir 10 menit.."

Temannya merespon dengan nada kecewa karena pertandingan yang dia kira akan menjadi menarik berakhir sama seperti beberapa turnamen-turnamen sebelumnya.

"*Hah~* mau bagaimana lagi bisa di bilang dia **Assassin** terbaik yang pernah muncul di **Battle of Dawn** , bahkan ada rumor kalau Yang Mulia pernah menantangnya untuk sparing"

Pemuda bersama dengan temannya menghembuskan nafas menandakan mereka sedikit kecewa akan turnamen kali ini.

 **Battle of Dawn** sebuah turnamen di selenggarakan setiap 6 bulan dengan hadiah yang sangat menggiurkan bagi seseorang atau tim…uang?, kekuasaan?, reputasi?, gelar?, bahkan budakpun bisa kau miliki sebagai hadiah di arena, tapi hadiah yang menggiurkan mendatangkan bahaya yang tak terbayangkan juga bahkan kau bisa terbunuh di turnamen., jadi singkatnya turnamen ini bisa di katakan sebagai Deathmatch yang resmi dengan hadiah yang luar biasa.

 **Kerajaan Avalon** bersama dengan 4 Kerajaan lainnya dengan senang hati mendanai turnamen ini untuk beberapa alasan mulai dari hanya untuk Show Off kekuatan Kerajaan masing-masing sampai hanya untuk sekedar hiburan untuk penonton.

Naruto POV

What's up, Naruto disini melakukan hal yang kulakukan setiap pagi….membersihkan lapangan sekolah, ya itu karena aku adalah cleaning service di academy ini aku tau ini bukanlah pekerjaan terbaik di dunia dimana semua orang ingin menjadi Wizard atau Knight tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada mati kelaparan di jalanan tanpa uang dan tempat tinggal, berterima kasihlah pada kepala sekolah yang mengijinkan orang tua sepertiku bekerja disini di academy ternama…masih sebagai cleaning service tentu saja.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto-san"

Seorang pria yang sudah melewati umur 50-an menyapaku dan tentu saja menyita perhatianku.

"Ah…selamat pagi juga Jiraya-san"

Aku menyapa balik sambil membukukan badanku 90 derajat.

"Setelah kau selesai dengan pekerjaanmu pagi ini, datanglah ke ruangan-ku ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu"

"Baiklah, Kepala sekolah"

Aku hanya mengiyakan dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku sambil memikirkan apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh kepala sekolah, kembali menyapu lapangan dengan tenang atau setidaknya tenang tadinya karena pandanganku melihat kearah kelompok pembuat masalah yang baru saja tiba dengan kereta kuda mereka.

*Bruk!*

"Oi, matamu taruh dimana hah?!"

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut bergaya emo mengertak seorang pemuda malang yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya, si pemuda kelihatan sangatlah ketakutan dan mulai meminta maaf berkali-kali pada si Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Sasuke, tenanglah orang bodoh sepertinya tidak layak untuk perhatianmu"

Seorang gadis berambut secantik sakura menenangkan Sasuke, dan lucunya lagi si rambut pinky ini namanya juga Sakura dan sayang sekali sikapnya tidak secantik sakura. Poor sakura.

"Hah~…kau benar, dan kau pergilah dari hadapanku sebelum kau kuhancurkan"

Sasuke langsung memerintah pemuda malang itu untuk pergi dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi pemuda itu langsung berlari ketakutan kedalam gedung academy, setidaknya Sakura masih bisa berguna untuk menahan kemarahan si Uchiha bungsu ini.

Melihat ke arah kelompok itu sebentar dan sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaanku dan melihat kembali kearahku, dengan reflek aku membukukan badanku sebentar sebelum mereka berjalan kembali kearah gedung academy.

Walaupun academy ini menerima rakyat jelata dan bangsawan penindasan tetap saja tidak bisa di hindari, banyaknya bangsawan yang salah menggunakan kewenangan mereka dan banyak juga rakyat jelata yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan para anak-anak bangsawan ini.

Sebagai contoh kelompok pembuat masalah tadi, bagaimana kalau aku memperkenalkan mereka satu-persatu…*ehem~*

Uchiha Sasuke, si pemimpin kelompok ini merupakan anak bungsu dari Keluarga Uchiha, ayahnya adalah kepala pertahanan Kerajaan sedangkan kakak tertuanya yang tergolong sebagai seorang prodigy bergabung dengan satuan rahasia kerajaan yang dinamakan **ANBU**.

Hanabusa Gabriel, merupakan putri Keluarga Hanabusa…kakaknya merupakan salah satu Dewan Perundingan di **Kerajaan Valor**.

Namikaze Menma, anak ke-2 dari 3 bersaudara Keluarga Namikaze, Raja Kerajaan Avalon walaupun sikapnya yang sombong dia adalah prodigy Keluarga Namikaze setelah kakaknya yang menghilang saat mereka berumur 5 tahun.

Haruno Sakura, pacar si Uchiha bungsu yang terlahir dari Keluarga Haruno yang ironic sekali merupakan rakyat jelata, entah apa yang si bungsu Uchiha itu lihat dari gadis bermuka dua seperti dirinya.

Senju Arashi, anak dari 2 Sannin legendaris dokter terbaik Tsunade Senju dan Sage Toad Jiraya dia juga mewarisi magic unik milik Senju Hashirama, **[Wood Maker]**

Otsutsuki Toneri, merupakan anak Keluarga Otsutsuki yang memegang gelar 'Viscount' berpengaruh yang bisa di bilang seorang prodigy karena mengalahkan Beast **Twin Werewolf** pada usia yang terbilang muda yaitu 10 tahun.

Dan sekian penjelasan tentang mereka, pointnya adalah mereka adalah bangsawan yang bisa di bilang salah menggunakan posisinya, terutama Sakura karena dia mengikuti Sasuke kemana-mana. Ironic kan? (Untuk lebih singkat, Jerk/Asshole/Bitch pilih yang kalian suka)

Naruto POV End

Naruto yang selesai dengan tugas paginya seperti biasa sekarang sedang berada di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah menyiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu kepala sekolah.

*Tok!* *ToK!* *ToK!*

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruangan sebentar sebelum masuk dan menyapa ringan sang kepala sekolah sebelum mereka masuk ke topik utama yang akan di bicarakan.

"Jadi pak, ada apa sampai memanggil aku kesini?"

Naruto bertanya dengan penasaran sekaligus gugup karena takut dia berbuat kesalahan dan akan dipecat.

"Bukan apa-apa hanya masalah kecil sebenarnya, Naruto-san kau Rank berapa sekarang?"

Jiraya bertanya dan menenangkan Naruto sambil melipat tangannya dan bersandar pada kursinya.

"Etoo~… aku merupakan Wizard Rank 5, pak"

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya dengan gugup…

"Hoo~, Rank 5 kah hmmm… aku sebenarnya sudah memikirkan ini sejak beberapa bulan lalu tapi, bagaimana kalau kau mengajar disini…kau punya lisensi mengajarkan?"

Jiraya berkata sambil melipat tangannya di atas meja dengan pose seorang detektif dan menawarkan tawaran menggiurkan untuk Naruto.

"Uh…, pak saya memang punya lisensi tapi soal mengajar saya sepertinya kurang cocok. hahahaha"

Naruto menolak tawaran itu sambil tertawa garing, tapi serius dirinya memang tidaklah cocok untuk menjadi seorang guru.

"Kalau begit-"

Sang kepala sekolah ingin melanjutkan perkataannya lagi saat seorang guru dengan masker masuk dan memberikan laporan pada kepala sekolah soal masalah keamanan sekolah yang harus ditingkatkan lagi, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam berdiri sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan tenang sampai sang guru keluar dan kepala sekolah melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Maaf soal tadi Naruto-san, sampai dimana tadi…..oh ya bagaimana kalau begini saja, besok academy akan mengadakan Test Event kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi Penguji untuk event kali ini?. Tentu saja ini akan sangat membantu bukan hanya aku tapi para guru lainnya.., Jika kau tau apa yang ku maksud"

"Hmm~, baiklah pak akan aku coba yang terbaik..kalau begitu aku akan kembali untuk mempersiapkan diri"

Naruto memberi hormat sebentar sebelum keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menyusuri koridor academy menuju tempat tinggalnya.

"hah…kalau rasa bosan ada harganya pasti sekarang aku sudah kaya cih.."

*Kringgg!* *Krinnggg!*

What a nice day.., Naruto di bangunkan dengan alarm kesayangannya yang entah kenapa tidak dihancurkan hari ini, mungkin karena dia sudah bangun dari tadi…atau dia tidak tidur sama sekali, Naruto yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi langsung membuka lemari dan mengambil pakaian biasa yang dia pakai bukanlah sebuah pakaian mewah melainkan hanya kaos abu-abu polos dan celana pendek baggy abu-abu kemudian melangkah menuangkan kopi yang sudah di seduh sejak bangun tadi.

Naruto POV

Kalian pasti berpikir aku tinggal di apartemen bintang 5 atau setidaknya apartemen kan? Well sebenarnya ini adalah gudang belakang sekolah, kepala sekolah Jiraya mengijinkan aku menggunakannya karena alasan yang simple 'dekat dengan academy' dan akhirnya aku terima saja lagipula tempat ini masih lebih baik dari slaughterhouse…ya aku pernah tinggal di slaughterhouse, aku juga butuh pekerjaan apapun itu. (Rumah daging maksudnya)

Mati, menurutmu apa itu? Apakah itu tentang seseorang yang menghilang dari hidupmu? Atau sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi? Ada banyak opini tentang Mati itu sendiri tapi bagiku Mati adalah sebuah akhir penderitaan dan awal dari hidup baru yang menantimu entah itu hidup yang menyenangkan atau menyakitkan…tapi bagi orang yang tidak mati seperti diriku itu hanya opini belaka lagipula hidup itu simpel 'dibunuh atau tidak seseorang pasti akan mati' itu adalah perkataan seorang pria tua padaku 43 tahun yang lalu, tapi itu tidak bagiku kutukan ini akan bersamaku dan berakhir dengan dunia ini sampai saat itu tiba aku akan menonton dari belakang layar… kenapa juga kita membahas hal ini?, pertanyaan ini datang entah dari mana.

Sudahlah, ayo akhiri pembicaraan ini dan mulai melakukan pekerjaanku, membersihkan academy.

Naruto POV End

Naruto yang sudah selesai dengan tugasnya berjalan sambil memegang sapu sang partner kerjanya (What a shame) ke atap untuk menikmati panorama dan kegiatan yang di sajikan di academy ini.

*Kriieet~*

Pintu atap academy itu terbuka dan menampilkan Naruto yang akan berjalan kearah pagar yang membatasi pinggiran atap untuk bersandar disana kalau tidak mendengar suara seseorang yang menghitung seperti sedang latihan…

"573,574,575,576…."

Seorang pemuda berambut bob dengan seragam academy menghitung sambil melakukan push up dengan salah satu tangannya saja, tanpa menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah bosan tentu saja.

"Oi, kamu dilarang berlatih disini..kalau mau berlatih turunlah ke gedung olahraga"

Naruto berkata sambil menaruh sapunya di samping pintu dan berjalan kearah pagar pembatas dan bersandar disana, pemuda tadi yang sepertinya kaget karena sedang ditegur mengambil posisi duduk dan melihat siapa yang menegurnya tadi..

"Huh?.., Naruto-san maaf tadi sudah ku periksa tapi sepertinya para senpai sedang menggunakannya untuk latih tanding."

Si pemuda berambut bob itu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil menjelaskan situasinya pada Naruto yang mungkin tidak terlalu peduli?.

"Hah, jadi seperti itu tapi tetap saja menggunakan tempat yang tidak ditujukan untuk latihan itu pelanggaran…btw namamu siapa?"

Naruto bertanya sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil dan mengeluarkan secangkir kopi dan mulai meminumnya.

"Rock Lee dari kelas XI-F. Knight desu!"

Pemuda yang bisa kita panggil Lee dengan nada bangga memperkenalkan dirinya bahkan kelihatannya dia sangat bersemangat.., hal ini membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"Kamu aneh ya.., orang lain pasti akan takut diberi hukuman tapi kau seperti baru memenangkan lottery saja"

Naruto terus menatap Lee yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya dengan aneh dan sedikit kesal, mungkin karena Lee terlalu bersemangat dan itu menganggunya.

"Hehehe... guruku berkata kalau kau diberi hukuman anggap saja itu sebagai latihan tambahan, lagipula aku tidak masalah asalkan itu bisa membantuku untuk menjadi lebih kuat"

Lee menjawab sambil memberikan senyum lima jari dan jangan lupa silaunya.

"Hmm?.., Rock Lee….Lee..ah. souka~ kau murid Green Beast Maito Guy kah, pantas saja…tenanglah aku tidak akan memberikanmu hukuman, lagipula aku tidak punya wewenang untuk melakukannya"

Naruto menghabiskan kopinya dan mulai bergerak dari posisinya berdiri dan akan berjalan kearah pintu untuk kembali ke 'gudang' sebelum pernyataan Lee menghentikannya.

"Naruto-san, itu kelihatannya masih seumur-an dengan kami tapi kenapa berkerja disini?"

Lee bertanya karena penasaran tentang Naruto, bagaimana tidak fisik Naruto yang kelihatan seperti remaja 17-19 tahunan pasti membuat orang berpikir begitu dan pertanyaan pertama yang melewati pikiran mereka pasti 'kenapa dia tidak di sekolah?'.

"Hmm.., ah~ aku memang kelihatannya muda tapi sebenarnya sudah sangat tua kau tau...bahkan lebih dari kepala sekolah nee."

Naruto menjawab rasa penasaran Lee dan kemudian mengambil sapunya dan berjalan menuruni tangga dan meninggalkan Lee sendirian dan masih terpaku dengan perkataan Naruto tadi…

"Lebih tua dari kepala sekolah?….EHHHHHHHH!?"

Teriakan Lee bergema di seluruh academy menghiasi waktu istirahat yang singkat tersebut...

 **-Gurun Pasir-**

.

Di gurun pasir yang gersang ini (ya ialah masa gurun punya air terjun)…sekelompok orang sedang menggali sesuatu di tengah panasnya matahari yang menyinari mereka, sampai salah satu dari orang tersebut tanpa sengaja menyentuh suatu batu yang kemudian memancarkan sinar ungu ke angkasa dengan sangat terang, dan sepertinya bukan hanya terang tapi sangat panas karena orang yang baru saja menyentuh batu tersebut tangannya langsung menghilang dan menyisakan bahu orang tersebut.., darah mulai merembes keluar dari bahu orang tersebut di ikuti oleh teriakan kesakitan..teman-temannya berusaha membantunya dengan membalut bahunya dengan kain agar pasir tidak menyentuh lukanya dan menahan pendarahan orang tersebut agar tidak membesar tapi sepertinya percuma saja karena darah terus mengalir seperti air dari bahu orang tersebut.

*DUAARRRRR!*

Cahaya yang baru saja memotong tangan orang tersebut membesar dan menghasilkan ledakan besar yang menelan setiap orang yang ada dalam jangkauan ledakan tersebut termasuk sekelompok orang tadi…, dalam kubah yang dihasilkan ledakan tersebut bisa dilihat sebuah Kristal ungu yang bersinar memancarkan kekuatannya bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, Kristal dengan perlahan tertutup kembali dengan pasir gurun menyembunyikan sinarnya lagi dan meninggalkan gurun yang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa, tidak ada darah maupun tubuh..hanya pasir sejauh mata memandang…

.

-30 second before the explosion-

.

Naruto yang sedang memegang kardus yang berisi buku-buku yang ingin diantarkan ke perpustakaan merasakan pancaran energy yang kemudian menghilang kembali seperti tidak pernah ada, dan itu membuatnya sedikit cemas seperti sesuatu yang menyenangkan akan terjadi.

"Hmmm, sepertinya ada bidak baru menarik…, datanglah akan aku siapkan panggung untukmu menari"

Naruto bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan kearah perpustakaan sambil kadang-kadang bersiul sedikit, entah apa yang membuat mood-nya menjadi bagus…kita mungkin bisa melihatnya nanti.

.

 **-Gurun Pasir-**

.

Di tempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat ledakan tadi seorang gadis loli sedang terban- ralat melayang secara teknis, memandang tempat ledakan tadi dengan senyum di wajahnya dan melayang ke pusat ledakan tadi, dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya…

 **-Flashback-**

.

Chaos..., hanya itulah yang bisa menggambarkan tempat dimana salah satu perang terbesar antara berbagai ras di dunia berlangsung, potongan tubuh dimana-mana entah itu manusia, iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, naga…tidak ada yang tahu itu semua tidak penting lagi karena mereka tidak lagi berharga, tapi di salah satu tebing yang entah kenapa masih berdiri dan mendapat pemandangan bagus untuk melihat mimpi buruk yang sedang terjadi sekarang seorang pemuda sedang menonton dengan tenang para makhluk berbeda ras sedang saling membunuh dengan senyum di wajahnya…

"Hmm…Hmmm…, ini menyenangkan mereka memberi tontonan yang menarik bagiku sejak dulu…"

Si pemuda berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir dan memunculkan anggur di tangannya kemudian melahap anggur tersebut sambil mencari posisi nyaman untuk tiduran sambil menonton 'acara' yang ditampilkan di depannya.

.

 **-Flashback End-**

.

*Ting!* *Tong!* *Ting!* *Tong!*

Bell berbunyi menggema di seluruh academy membuat semua murid yang ada di academy diam tanda suara bell yang menandakan pukul 12.00 itu membawa kebahagiaan juga mimpi buruk karena sebentar lagi academy akan menyelenggarakan Test Event sebentar lagi…

Sebuah Lingkaran sihir besar muncul di atas langit academy dan suara seorang guru mulai terdengar.

 ***ZZTTTTT~~~***

 **[** **Cek Cek—-Oke para murid sekalian, mula-mula perkenalkan saya Mitarashi Anko sebagai panitia untuk Test Event kali ini, sebagian dari kalian pasti sudah tahu tapi untuk yang belum mengetahui akan saya jelaskan tentang pengaturan Test Event pada kalian, kali ini akan menggunakan peraturan 'Free for All'… yang hanya perlu kalian lakukan adalah menemukan 'Treasure' kali ini, tentu saja 'Penguji' akan menyembunyikan dan menjaga 'Treasure' dan hanya tim yang melewati testnya yang akan mendapatkan 'Treasure' miliknya, atau mungkin kalian ingin mencuri 'Treasure' darinya, kepala sekolah sudah memasang barier di sekitar academy jadi yang ingin menyerah dan tidak mengikuti event kali ini bisa keluar melewatinya…, sekian dan Test Event akan berlangsung sampai jam pelajaran hari ini selesai itu berarti kalian punya 5 jam untuk menemukan 'Treasure' yang tersebar di seluruh academy. Semoga Beruntung]**

Bersamaan dengan selesainya penguguman tersebut para murid mulai berhamburan mencari 'Treasure' dan sebisa mungkin untuk menyelesaikan test yang di berikan 'Penguji' entah itu bersama tim atau sendirian…beda lagi dengan suatu kelompok yang hanya santai akan pengumuman tadi.

"Kenapa sampah-sampah ini sangat antusias sekali"

Menma berkata dengan kesal sambil memandang keluar jendela melihat murid-murid berhamburan mencari 'Treasure'…

"Biarkan saja lagipula kita akan tetap menang, benarkan Sasuke"

Arashi merespon sambil memandang rival sekaligus temannya si bungsu Uchiha itu, yang kelihatannya sedang menikmati pandangan di depannya.

"Hn, biarkan mereka saja lagipula kita masih memiliki banyak kerjaan yang lebih penting daripada mengurus sampah seperti mereka"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju suatu tempat dengan gaya cool-nya, meninggalkan grupnya di belakang mengikutinya.

"Cih, dasar sok keren kau…"

Menma mendecih kesal sambil berjalan mengikutinya diikuti oleh Arashi dan Toneri serta yang lainnya.

Kelompok Sasuke yang berjalan di koridor di kagetkan kerena merasakan sesuatu baru saja melewati mereka dengan sangat cepat membuat hampir semua dari mereka heran kecuali Menma yang sedang bersembunyi di belakang Toneri karena berpikir itu pasti Hantu sambil melihat ke kiri-kanan bergantian.

.

-Naruto Side-

.

"Hmm…anak-anak ini lumayan berbakat juga ternyata bisa menemukan 'Petunjuk' pertamaku dengan mudah…hmmm ayo kita lihat siapa yang bisa menemukan 'Petunjuk' milikku lagi setelah ini"

Naruto berucap sambil mengamati dari salah satu pohon besar di belakang hutan sekolah dengan teropong, memasukan teropong miliknya dia langsung menghilang bak bayangan yang terkena sinar matahari tanpa suara ataupun jejak benar-benar menjadi bayangan itu sendiri dan bersiap untuk menempatkan 'Treasure' dan 'Petunjuk' untuk para murid mencari..., dan semoga saja mereka tidak mengalami sesuatu yang mengerikan dalam proses.

 **TBC**

Keterangan:

Disini kekuatan di kelaskan berdasarkan rank yang terbagi menjadi 10 mulai dari yang terkecil rank 1 dan rank 10 tentu saja rank 10, kemudian **Main** atau role yang di gunakan di arena untuk komposisi tim walaupun komposisi tim tidak harus ada setiap role…role juga tidak terikat antara wizard atau knight karena hanya digunakan saat di arena atau guest yang diterima, ada banyak role tapi berikut adalah role utama untuk arena :

 **Archer : role yang biasanya digunakan oleh penyerang jarak jauh.**

 **Fighter : role ini biasa digunakan para petarung jarak pendek yang menggunakan pedang atau senjata lainnya.**

 **Assassin : seperti namanya kelas ini adalah yang terbaik dalam masalah serangan kejutan role ini jarang di gunakan dalam tim karena kurang berpengaruh.**

 **Lancer : role ini untuk penyerang jarak menegah seperti pengguna tombak bersama dengan role Fighter role ini di favoritkan oleh para knight.**

 **Mage : role ini menggunakan serangan sihir seperti titlenya, mage juga bisa berguna sebagai support sebuah tim.**

Disini umur Naruto berbeda sangat jauh dengan karakter lain karena suatu alasan tapi nanti akan ada chapter flashback yang menunjukan masa lalu Naruto.

Dan sedikit disclaimer saja aku akan sebisa mungkin update entah disini atau di sebelah (wattpad) tapi akan tetap jalan pastinya, tapi cerita ini akan di revisi sedikit karena konsepnya mulai keluar jalur dan sebisa mungkin untuk menjaga wordnya 3k+ dan satu lagi untuk orang-orang yang menunggu cerita ini… **Sorry untuk menghilang..yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning : R-18, OCC, OC, AU

Disclaimer : Karakter yang dipakai di cerita ini bukanlah milikku melainkan milik para senpai yang luar biasa. Masashi Kishimoto & Ichiei Ishibumi

.

[Swinzk]

.

 **12.45**

Sudah 45 menit sejak pemberitahuan Test Event oleh panitia, bisa kita lihat sekelompok murid yang sepertinya merupakan satu tim sedang mencari 'Petunjuk' di bagian hutan belakang sekolah.

*Sreek~* *Sreek~*

Rock Lee salah satu murid tersebut menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi pandangannya sambil terus mencari 'Petunjuk' yang disembunyikan, sampai matanya terpaku pada tanah yang sepertinya baru saja digali bisa dilihat dari tanah di sekitarnya yang kelihatan lebih kering dari area tanah tersebut, tanpa basa-basi Lee langsung membuat lingkaran sihir mengelilingi tangannya.

.

 **[** **Protection]**

.

Setelah menggunakan sihir untuk melindungi tangannya Lee langsung menggali tanah tersebut sampai kira-kira hampir 3 meter dalamnya dia bisa melihat sebuah kertas sihir di depannya, langsung saja diambil kertasnya dan Lee berlari kearah timnya…

"Hoi!, Shika lihat aku menemukan petunjuknya!"

Lee berlari dan berteriak sambil memperlihatkan kertas sihir tersebut pada temannya Shikamaru, teriakan Lee juga membuat sisa tim lainnya juga berkumpul.

"Hm coba kita lihat…[Menjauhlah dari cahaya, dan berikanlah sesuatu yang berharga untuk mendapatkannya, mengalir seperti air yang tenang dan ikuti jalan yang terbuka di dasar lantai]…sepertinya ini teka-teki"

Shikamaru berucap setelah melihat seluruh timnya melihat kearahnya meminta penjelasan akan petunjuk yang baru saja mereka temukan, atau setidaknya Lee yang menemukannya.

"Teka-teki lagikah seperti tahun lalu juga., tapi apa maksudnya [Berikanlah sesuatu yang berharga].., Shika?"

Seorang pemuda dengan tattoo segitiga merah di kedua pipinya A.K.A Kiba bertanya pada Shikamaru tentang hal yang menganggunya itu, bahkan Lee juga menganggukan kepala tanda dia juga penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi disini tertulis [Mengalir seperti air yang tenang dan ikuti jalan yang terbuka di dasar lantai] hmm, air..air..air, ah Lee bukannya ada air terjun di tengah hutan inikan?"

Shikamaru bertanya pada Lee yang sedang mengingat-ingat lokasi area ini karena dia kadang sparing dengan gurunya di belakang sini...

"Ya, ada air terjun di belakang sini aku dan guru Guy biasa sparing disana juga., memangnya kenapa?"

Lee menjawab pada Shikamaru dengan nada penasaran, karena air terjun tersebut jarang di ketahui murid academy di karenakan mereka di larang memasuki hutan ini tanpa ijin dari para guru…

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, berarti 'Petunjuk' selanjutnya ada di area air terjun tersebut"

Shikamaru berucap sambil menatap kertas sihir tersebut dan mulai masuk ke mode detektifnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi ayo pergi"

Satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di tim tersebut A.K.A Ino akhirnya membuka suara memberi tau hal yang sudah pasti akan mereka lakukan.

"Ino benar, kita tidak boleh buang-buang waktu disini terus, ayo pergi Shika"

Pemuda berbadan lumayan besar A.K.A Chouji membenarkan ucapan Ino dan mereka setim tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung berlari menuju air terjun dipimpin oleh Lee yang menunjukan jalannya.

 **-Meanwhile-**

.

Saat tim Shikamaru baru saja meninggalkan area tersebut sebuah bayangan membentuk tubuh Naruto disana yang sedang bersandar diatas pohon sambil melihat kearah tim Shikamaru yang menuju ke air terjun..

"Nara.., dasar bocah yang merepotkan dia masih sangat muda dan potensinya masih sangatlah tinggi.., tapi teka-teki sebenarnya dimulai sekarang"

Naruto menghilang lagi bersama dengan aura gelap yang menelannya…

*Swush~~*

 **-Tim Shikamaru-**

.

*Jreshhsh~~* *Swoozsh~*

Suara air terjun yang mengalir menyambut Shikamaru dan timnya, mereka melihat kearah air terjun yang mengalir kearah sebuah danau kecil yang lumayan dalam, mungkin sekitar 35 meter dalamnya.

"Jadi ini air terjunnya, coba kita lihat [Menjauh dari cahaya], tempat yang gelapkah, Lee apakah ada semacam jalan atau gua di belakang air terjun itu?"

Shikamaru bertanya pada Lee yang sedang mencari bersama dengan tim yang lainnya disekitar danau itu, hanya Ino saja yang masih berdiri di dekat Shikamaru dan tidak melakukan apapun.

"Ada gua kecil di belakang air terjun…"

Lee menjawab sambil mulai berjalan ke arah air terjun bersama dengan yang lainnya, tentu saja dia yang memandu jalan.

"Kalau begitu ayo mulai dari sana kemungkinan 'Petunjuk' selanjutnya ada disana.."

Shikamaru memerintah mereka sambil mengikuti Lee dan Lainnya dari belakang, mereka berjalan masuk kedalam air terjun melalui tepi disamping air terjun yang lumayan licin karena terus di guyur air membuatnya berlumut.

Lee yang memimpin jalan bisa melihat gua yang sangat gelap karena tidak disinari matahari, Shikamaru langsung meminta Ino untuk menggunakan sihir cahaya untuk menerangi jalan untuk mereka.

.

 **[** **Light Orb]**

.

Ino membuat beberapa Orb seukuran kepala manusia untuk menerangi setiap sisi gua dan tim tersebut mulai pencarian mereka pada 'Petunjuk' selanjutnya di dalam gua kecil yang di sinari oleh cahaya dari **[Light Orb]** milik Ino.

Di ruangan panitia (aula academy) mereka sedang menonton para murid yang sedang mencari 'Treasure' yang disembunyikan 'Penguji' melalui sebuah layar besar di atas panggung yang ditampilkan melalui mata burung yang sudah mereka sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru academy.

"Hmm., anak-anak kelas 1 lumayan berbakat terutama si bungsu Hyuuga Hanabi dengan Byakugan miliknya dia bisa mendapatkan 'Petunjuk' dengan cepat."

Seorang guru pria memberi komentar sambil menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya, mengabaikan guru lain beserta kepala sekolah yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti merokok.

"Benar sekali, tapi 'Penguji' belum terlihat sejak tadi…apa maksudnya ini kepala sekolah?"

Si guru bermasker A.K.A Kakashi bertanya sambil menatap sang kepala sekolah Jiraya dengan penasaran meminta penjelasan, begitu juga dengan guru lainnya.

"Ah, benar juga 'Penguji' kali ini dilakukan oleh Naruto-san, dia adalah pengguna **[Dark Magic]** karena itu bersembunyi baginya sangatlah mudah"

Jiraya menjelaskan situasinya sambil menulis sesuatu di buku yang ada ditangannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu "Hmm…tetap saja tidak tertangkap oleh Vision burung, boleh juga"…

"Aku sedikit kasihan pada para murid yang mengikuti Test Event tahun ini"

Guru bermata Ruby sang spesialis **[Illusion Magic]** A.K.A Kurenai berkata dengan nada sedih, sepertinya dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan murid-muridnya.

"Memangnya kenapa Kurenai?, diakan hanya Knight…"

Asuma bertanya sambil kembali menghisap rokoknya lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya seperti cerobong asap.

"Biarpun begitu dia tetap Knight Rank 5, untuk murid-murid academy melawan seorang Knight Rank 5 kesempatan menang mereka bisa di bilang sangatlah kecil, kecuali mereka memiliki strategy yang baik dan keberuntungan tentu saja"

Bukannya Kurenai yang menjawab pertanyaan Asuma melainkan Guy yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan serius, dan ini seperti sebuah momen langka bagi para guru dan kepala sekolah karena melihat Guy serius dan tidak berbicara dengan main-main seperti dia biasanya.

"Itu memang benar tapi aku yakin mereka pasti bisa, academy ini memiliki bakat-bakat yang menakjubkan kalau tidak mereka tidak akan berada disini"

Sang kepala sekolah berucap dengan percaya diri sambil menatap layar besar tersebut dengan intens sambil memperhatikan tim Sasuke yang sedang menuju hutan belakang sekolah, sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

 **-Tim Shikamaru- 13.50**

.

Shikamaru dan timnya sedang mencari 'Petunjuk' mulai frustasi karena mereka sudah mencari setiap sudut gua tapi tidak menemukan hasil apapun, tidak ada yang aneh akan gua ini sedikitpun, mereka sudah mencari ke setiap sudut gua ini dan tidak menemukan apapun.

"AGHHHH!, Dimana kertas sialan ini!"

Kiba berteriak kehilangan kesabarannya dan jatuh terduduk karena kelelahan dan bosan karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, dirinya merasa seperti hal ini tidak berguna dan membuang-buang waktu.

"Hah~, bukannya harusnya ada disini…huh?, tunggu sebentar Lee bacakan ulang teka-teki itu lagi"

Shikamaru berkata pada Lee sambil mengambil posisi berfikir sambil meminta Lee untuk membacakan teka-tekinya lagi.

"[Menjauhlah dari cahaya, dan berikanlah sesuatu yang berharga untuk mendapatkannya, mengalir seperti air yang tenang dan ikuti jalan yang terbuka di dasar lantai]…begitu katanya."

Lee membaca kertas petunjuk itu setelah itu memasukkan kertas tersebut kembali ke sakunya, sedangkan Shikamaru masih berpikir keras sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang penting dari teka-teki tersebut, bagaimana dia menyadarinya adalah sebuah misteri.

"[Sesuatu yang berharga].., Lee apa kau pernah melompat dari air terjun ini?"

Shikamaru bertanya sambil menatap Lee menunggu jawabannya…

"Belum pernah, lagi pula itu seperti bunuh diri air terjun ini tingginya 75 meter lebih, dan dasar danau ini dipenuhi oleh batu karang besar dan rumput beracun..."

Lee menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah seperti mengatakan 'apa kau serius' sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di dalam danau itu, mungkin sebuah peti tersembunyi dan jalan satu-satunya untuk mengetahuinya hanyalah masuk kedalam danau kecil itu, Kiba, Lee dan aku akan menggunakan **[** **Protection]** dan memeriksa dalam danau, Ino buatlah **[** **Barrier]** disekitar area ini, Chouji kau tetaplah disini dan jaga Ino selama dia membuat **[** **Barrier]** "

Shikamaru memberikan perintah pada mereka masing-masing dan diberi anggukan oleh mereka semua, menandakan mereka mengerti. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Lee menyiapkan lingkaran sihir dan memakai **[** **Protection]** untuk melindungi tubuh mereka supaya tidak terlindungi dari benturan atau racun dari tanaman beracun yang berada di dasar danau kecil ini.

*Byurrr~* *Byuusr~* *Byuussr~*

Mereka bertiga langsung melompat ke dalam air dimana tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka menemukan peti kayu yang berada di dasar danau kecil itu...setelah melihat dimana lokasi peti itu mereka langsung keluar dari air untuk mengambil nafas dan kemudian kembali masuk untuk memeriksa apakah ada perangkap di sekitar peti itu.

Lee yang berada paling depan saat akan meraih peti kayu tersebut, tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak lingkaran sihir yang entah sejak kapan ada disitu dan membuat tubuhnya terasa berat…

*HOUMMM~* *HOUUM~*

Lee mulai panik karena tubuhnya sangat berat membuatnya tetap berada pada dasar danau kecil itu terus, sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru yang melihat Lee menjadi panik langsung berasumsi untuk berenang sambil membawa Lee ke permukaan sebelum dia kehabisan nafas…dan tentu saja mati.

*Buaahhh~*

Shikamaru dan Kiba menarik Lee keluar dari danau dan membuatnya bisa bernafas lega walaupun badannya harus terluka dimana-mana karena benturan yang dia terima, karena panik tadi dirinya kehilangan control akan sihir **[** **Protection]** miliknya, untung saja di tidak menyentuh tanaman beracun di dasar danau itu...

"Oi! Lee kau baik-baik saja?"

Kiba bertanya dengan khawatir sambil menguncang-guncang tubuh Lee, sedangkan Shikamaru masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali normal.

"Hm aku baik-baik saja berkat kalian, tenanglah sepertinya ada sihir pemberat di dasar danau ini"

Lee menenangkan Kiba yang terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya setelah itu meminta Kiba untuk menggunakan sihir anginnya untuk mengeringkan pakaian mereka bertiga...sampai saat ingin membuka seragamnya sebuah kertas jatuh dari saku bajunya

Shikamaru yang melihat sebuah kertas sihir jatuh dari saku seragam Lee mengambilnya dan membukanya membuat dirinya sendiri kaget karena kertas itu berisi petunjuk dimana 'Treasure' berada.

"Hei, lihatlah sepertinya kita sudah memecahkannya"

Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjukan kertas sihir tersebut membuat teman timnya kaget karena tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka mendapatkan kertas tersebut.

Chouji dan Ino yang baru saja datang setelah membuat **[** **Barrier]** melihat Shikamaru menunjukan kertas sihir akhirnya mulai bertanya.

"Shika apa itu petunjuk selanjutnya?"

Chouji bertanya pada Shikamaru yang melihatnya dan Ino yang ada disini akhirnya telah menyelesaikan **[** **Barrier]**.

"Ya, walaupun Lee terkena jebakan tapi teka-tekinya terpecahkan dan inilah petunjuk untuk selanjutnya."

Shikamaru menunjukan kertas yang ada di tangannya sambil menyeringai senang dan dibalas 'Oh' oleh tiap tim member.

"Oke ayo kita petunjuk selanjutnya…., [Hamparan hijau adalah tempat untukmu, bersiaplah untuk pertunjukan terakhir, lakukanlah yang terbaik karena ini akan menjadi yang terakhir dan berhati-hatilah akan keputusan kalian].."

Setelah membaca surat tersebut Shikamaru kembali memasuki mode detektifnya untuk entah berapa kalinya hari ini…

"[Hamparan hijau] itu maksudnya padang rumput yang berada di samping sekolah?"

Kiba bertanya pada Shikamaru dengan penasaran.

"Sepertinya begitu ditambah [Bersiaplah untuk pertunjukan terakhir]. Berarti ini mungkin petunjuk terakhir"

Shikamaru menjelaskan dengan serius tapi perasaannya tidak enak karena ada sesuatu yang ganjil disini dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman sama sekali.

Shikamaru POV

Hmm, ada sesuatu yang ganjil ini sudah hampir 2 jam sejak Test Event dimulai dan ini adalah petunjuk terakhir dan disinilah tempatnya…, jika menurut teka-teki ini berarti akan ada test terakhir di padang rumput, tapi test macam apa yang harus kami hadapi, 'Melawan Penguji'? Itu tidak mungkin karena sesuai aturan Penguji dilarang untuk membuat kontak dengan setiap murid plus dia belum terlihat sejak dimulainya Test Event ini jadi itu tidak mungkin, Guru? Itu mungkin saja karena guru mungkin saja berpartisipasi untuk menghentikan mereka tapi mereka juga tidak berpapasan dengan mereka, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan saja yaitu mereka harus melawan tim lain, dan itu adalah satu hal yang ingin aku hindari untuk sekarang.

Shikamaru POV End

"Teman-teman aku punya saran.., kita akan pergi ke padang rumput tapi, tidak boleh ada yang bertarung kita akan melihat dari jauh dan menyerang saat mereka kelelahan..itu menurutku adalah pilihan terbaik untuk sekarang"

Shikamaru menjelaskan rencananya dengan yakin sambil menatap teman satu timnya satu-persatu

"Aku mah ikut rencanamu saja, Shika"

Chouji menjawab diikuti anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu ayo pergi, dan menangkan event ini!"

Shikamaru memberi semangat dan hanya di balas dengan 'O' oleh lainnya. Dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan air terjun yang indah bersama dengan seekor burung hantu yang terbuat dari aura hitam yang tidak mengenakan sedang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.., burung hantu itu terbang sebelum menghilang terkena sinar matahari terik menjatuhkan abu hitam yang menceceran bagaikan debu yang jatuh dari langit..

 **14.50**

.

Naruto sudah menunggu di atas pohon yang tidak agak jauh dari air terjun tadi sambil menatap padang rumput dari kejauhan, dengan matanya sendiri dia bahkan masih bisa melihat jelas beberapa tim datang ke padang rumput satu-persatu tapi yang menarik perhatiannya adalah tim Sasuke yang berada disana sejak dimulainya Test Event ini bersama dengan tim Shikamaru yang sekarang bersembunyi di semak-semak yang menutupi tubuh mereka tidak jauh dari tempat tim Sasuke berada, sedangkan beberapa tim terlihat sudah memulai pertarungan sedangkan yang lain tetap menonton mereka dan berusaha untuk menjadi pemburu terakhir.

"Hmm, strategy mereka lumayan bagus…menunggu untuk yang lain kelelahan dan memburu terakhir…tapi ayo lihat seberapa lama kalian bisa bertahan"

Naruto sambil melihat pertarungan para murid dan sesekali melihat jamnya, hampir 10 menit sudah berlalu dan Naruto melihat jamnya kembali sebelum melihat lagi ke padang rumput dan berdiri…

"Oke saatnya pertunjukan dimulai~"

Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan pada salah satu burung yang diberi magic **[Vision]** oleh guru spesialis **[Illusion Magic]** Kurenai.

.

 **-Meanwhile Aula Academy-**

 **.**

Layar besar tersebut mengganti gambarnya ke seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang yang melambai dari atas tebing seperti memberikan sinyal pada seseorang.

"Ya, kau bisa memulainya Naruto-san"

Si Kepala Sekolah Jiraya berbicara saat ada lingkaran sihir muncul di samping telinganya dan dibalas 'Hai' oleh pemuda pirang yang berbicara lewat lingkaran sihir di seberang.

Layar besar tersebut kembali menampilkan padang rumput lagi dimana para murid masih saling bertarung…

.

 **-Naruto Side-**

.

"Hati-hati bermain dengan phantom milikku anak-anak, hehehe"

Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengulurkan tangan dan muncul lingkaran sihir besar diatas padang rumput cukup untuk meliputi seluruh padang rumput tersebut.

.

 **[** **Dark Magic : Centaur]**

.

Dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluarlah 5 Centaur yang terbalut armor beserta **Lance** , Busur dan perisai di kedua tangan mereka 3 Centaur dengan **Lance** dan perisai sedangkan 2 Centaur menggunakan busur..., kelima Centaur itu menarik perhatian para murid dan mereka mulai ketakutan melihat Beast dengan Danger Level C+ Muncul di tengah-tengah padang rumput itu, para murid tanpa menunggu aba-aba langsung lari membabi-buta.

"Cih, tadinya ingin menggunakan Hydra tapi sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan untuk sekedar melawan anak-anak ini, ayo tunjukan keberanian kalian anak-anak muda"

Naruto sambil duduk bersila dan menonton pertunjukan di depannya.., jangan lupa ada sebuah kertas dan pena bulu yang dia keluarkan dari lingkaran sihirnya.

.

 **-Tim Sasuke, 2 menit sebelum munculnya Centaur-**

.

Sasuke dan Menma yang sedang berbincang soal keluarga mereka sedangkan Gabriel dan Arashi sedang memperhatikan murid-murid lain yang sedang bertarung dan Sakura jangan di tanya dia memperhatikan Sasuke sejak tadi dengan mata berbintang-bintang.., observasi dan perbincangan itu berlangsung sampai munculnya lingkaran sihir dilangit dan berhasil membuat 1 tim itu fokus menatap pada lingkaran sihir tersebut dan bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk…

5 Centaur, itulah yang mereka lihat keluar dari lingkaran sihir sebelum lingkaran sihir tersebut menghilang dan para Centaur mulai menyerang para murid…

"Arashi-kun bagaimana menurutmu soal Centaur itu?"

Gabriel bertanya pada Arashi yang berada di sampingnya sambil terus mengobservasi situasi di tengah padang rumput ini.

"Itu adalah ujian akhirnya, jika memang bukan pihak sekolah yang memanggilnya Penguji sudah pasti akan berada disini sekarang dan melawan para Centaur itu"

Arashi menjelaskan situasinya pada yang lainnya sambil kembali melihat para murid yang berusaha menyerang balik para Centaur yang kelihatanya hanya sembarangan menyerang saja tanpa koordinasi yang tepat singkatnya mereka hanya menyerang asal-asalan, tapi beda lagi dengan ke-5 Centaur itu mereka bergerak dalam formasi 3 Centaur dengan **Lance** di depan menjaga 2 Centaur dengan busur yang berada di belakang, Formasi yang kuat ditambah mobility dan serangan yang berbahaya itulah yang membuat Centaur mengerikan.

"Bagaimana ini Sasuke apa kita menyerang sekarang atau mau menunggu lagi?"

Arashi bertanya sambil menoleh kearah Sasuke yang juga sedang memperhatikan Centaur tersebut…

"Kita akan…"

.

 **-Tim Shikamaru-**

.

Shikamaru dan tim juga dihadapkan oleh pilihan yang sulit saat melihat Centaur yang muncul dan menyerang murid lainnya, di satu sisi mereka ingin sekali menyelamatkan murid-murid malang yang menjadi bahan amukan Centaur tapi di sisi lain mereka juga tidak bisa membahayakan nyawa mereka sendiri dengan menyelamatkan orang lain, akankah mereka maju adalah pertanyaannya…

"Shika bagaimana ini?"

Ino bertanya pada Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah serius yang jarang dia tunjukan.

"Kita…"

 **-Naruto Side-**

.

"Hahahahaha, ini lucu sekali sepertinya ke-2 tim itu mulai kebingungan… ayolah anak-anak buatlah keputusan kalian tapi berhati-hatilah akan konsekuensinya"

Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menonton dengan tenang pertarungan? Bukan lebih mirip amukan Centaur di padang rumput dengan tenang dirinya bahkan sudah menyiapkan kursi dan meja serta kopi dilengkapi dengan kue di atas meja untuk di nikmati, padahal dirinya berada di atas sebuah tebing yang menghadap kearah academy.

 **[** **Poison Root]**

 **.**

Sebuah sihir kayu diluncurkan oleh Senju Arashi pada Centaur yang ada didepan berniat menghentikan langkah mereka, tapi para Centaur tersebut seperti tidak memperdulikan akar beracun yang mengarah pada mereka terus bergerak maju dan memposisikan Lance mereka kedepan sambil mengeluarkan battle cry milik mereka dan menerobos akar-akar tersebut dengan sangat mudah dan memaksa Arashi untuk melompat mundur sambil mencari jarak aman dari serangan sambil melirik kearah Gabriel, Sakura, dan Menma yang sudah pingsan bersama Sasuke yang sedang terduduk di samping pohon memegangi luka robek di bahu kirinya…

'Kuso..Kusooo.., kenapa bisa seperti ini sialan!'

Arashi berteriak dalam batinnya tidak mau merusak image cool miliknya…

.

 **Flashback**

.

"Kita akan menyerangnya sekarang, ada kemungkinan siapa yang mengalahkan para Centaur itu akan mendapatkan Treasure-nya juga, Gabriel kau gunakanlah **[Grand Chariot]**...aku dan Arashi akan memancing para Centaur, sedangkan Menma dan Sakura tetaplah berada didekat Gabriel dan menjaganya"

Sasuke menjelaskan perintahnya panjang lebar...membuat Menma berusaha untuk tidak tertawa karena melihat image cool Sasuke yang hilang entah kemana dan sekarang terlihat sedikit panik.

Sesuai perintah Sasuke, dia dan Arashi memancing Centaur untuk menyerang mereka sementara Menma dan Sakura menjaga Gabriel yang Sedang menyiapkan **[** **Holy Magic : Grand Chariot]**

 **.**

 **[Fire Magic : Raging Flames]**

 **[Earth Magic :** **Falling Rock]**

 **.**

Sasuke yang mengeluarkan **[Raging Flames]** diikuti oleh Arashi yang mengeluarkan **[Falling Rock]** untuk menghentikan gerakan para Centaur untuk sesaat membuat sihir milik Sasuke membakar para Centaur dalam nyala api yang sangat besar. Tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakan Centaur karena mereka dengan cepat menembus sihir api beserta penghalang sihir tanah milik Sasuke dan Arashi dengan sangat mudah bahkan tubuh mereka tidak meninggalkan luka bakar atau gores sedikitpun.

"Cih, sepertinya itu belum cukup untuk menghentikan monster ini"

Sasuke menghindari Lance dan anak panah yang mengarah padanya dan Arashi, dia sepertinya sedikit kesal sekarang melihat sihir mereka tidaklah berefek sama sekali.

"Sasuke, aku akan mencoba menangkap mereka lagi saat itu keluarkanlah **[Hip Fire]** dan arahkan pada kaki mereka. Paham!"

Arashi sedikit berteriak pada Sasuke karena dia sedang menghindari anak panah yang mengincar kepalanya mencoba membuat lubang disana.

"Hn"

Sasuke hanya membalas dengan trademark miliknya sambil menghindari anak panah satu-persatu, nih orang emang irit banget.

Arashi yang sedang menghindari serangan beruntun dari Centaur mencari timing yang tepat dan bersiap mengeluarkan sihir miliknya saat para Centaur akan menyerang murid yang ada di belakangnya…

.

 **[Water Magic :** **Bioshock]**

.

Arashi mengeluarkan Water Magic Rank 3 untuk menghentikan gerakan para Centaur untuk beberapa saat, dengan listrik statis yang dihasilkan racun dalam air tersebut.., sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat Arashi sudah melancarkan sihirnya dan berhasil menghentikan para Centaur bersiap untuk mengeluarkan Fire Magic miliknya juga.

 **.**

 **[ Fire Magic :** **Hip Fire]**

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan bola api sebesar bola kasti secara beruntun dari lingkaran sihirnya, yang mengarah pada Centaur yang sedang berhenti bergerak berkat Water Magic milik Arashi.

*GARRRGGHHHH!*

Raungan para Centaur menggema di seluruh academy memberitahukan rasa sakit yang dialami para Centaur saat dihantam oleh Fire Magic secara beruntun.., sampai Fire Magic milik Sasuke berhenti dan kelihatannya dia kelelahan karena menggunakan **[Hip Fire]** dalam waktu lama, sedangkan Centaur yang melihat mangsanya kelelahan langsung berinisiatif menyerang Sasuke kembali dan mengabaikan Arashi.

"Cih, otak kuda tak berguna tetaplah diam."

Arashi berkata sambil menghentakan tangannya ke tanah dan mengeluarkan sihir Khusus miliknya.

 **.**

 **[Wood Magic :** **Flowing Wood]**

.

Sulur-sulur kayu keluar dari lingkaran magic yang dibuat oleh Arashi dan bergerak dengan cepat menahan tubuh para Centaur membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak..

"Sasuke-kun, Arashi-kun menjauhlah dari sana!"

Gabriel berteriak membuat Arashi langsung menuju kearah Sasuke dan membopong tubuhnya dan mengambil jarak dari para Centaur sambil menjaga Magic miliknya untuk tetap mengikat tubuh para Centaur.

Gabriel yang melihat Arashi dan Sasuke sudah dalam jarak aman langsung menciptakan lingkaran sihir miliknya di atas para Centaur…

.

 **[** **Holy Magic : Grand Chariot]**

.

Lingkaran magic itu mulai bersinar dan menghujani tempat para Centaur yang masih terikat Wood Magic milik Arashi dengan Cahaya yang membentuk hampir seperti sebuah bintang yang jatuh dari langit.

*Doomm~* *Duaaarr~*

Ledakan dari Holy Magic milik Gabriel berlangsung hampir 1 menit, membuat tim Sasuke yakin kalau Sihir Rank 4 itu telah membunuh para Centaur tersebut tanpa menyisakan apa-apa.., tapi keyakinan mereka hilang saat para Centaur itu keluar dengan dari tempat ledakan tersebut dengan semacam aura hitam yang meliputi mereka seperti sebuah barrier…

Para Centaur tersebut tanpa basa-basi langsung menerjang tim Sasuke lagi sedangkan Menma sudah menyiapkan pertahanan untuk mereka dari Wind Magic miliknya tapi sayang itu ditembus dengan mudah oleh Centaur, saat para Centaur akan menerjang tim Sasuke sebuah **[Fireball]** meluncur mulus dari lingkaran sihir merah di samping Sasuke dan mengenai telak para Centaur tapi anehnya itu seperti tidak berpengaruh pada monster-monster ini.

*Jleeb~*

Tusukan mulus menuju bahu kiri Sasuke dan membuatnya melayang kearah salah satu pohon sedangkan Arashi dengan refleks yang bagus menghindari Lance yang hampir mengenai kepalanya, sedangkan Menma yang masih belum siap dengan serangan dadakan ini hanya kaget dan terpukul Lance dan kemudian menghantam tanah keras sebelum berguling beberapa kali dan membuatnya pingsan, hal yang sama terjadi pada Gabriel dan Sakura yang ditabrak oleh para Centaur tersebut.

 **.**

 **Flashback End**

.

-Meanwhile Naruto Side-

"Ouch, Poor Kid"

Naruto berkomentar sambil masih tetap menonton dengan setia pertunjukan yang tersedia di depannya, melihat Sasuke yang terkena serangan dari para Centaur dan hampir semua timnya sudah pingsan dan hanya meninggalkan Arashi sendirian terlihat sedikit menyenangkan baginya.

"Kukira mereka cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan Centaur milikku….hmmm?-"

Naruto yang masih mengevaluasi tim Sasuke di kagetkan dengan tim Shikamar- ralat Shikamaru sendiri maju dan memancing para Centaur kearahnya…

"Bocah itu..huh? kemana timnya?"

Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil melihat ke-kiri dan kanan mencari lokasi tim Shikamaru dan menemukan mereka di dekat hutan lebih tepatnya antara hutan dan padang rumput tersebut sedang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"sekarang apa rencanamu bocah nara.."

Naruto penasaran karena Shikamaru mengiring para Centaur menjauh dari padang rumput dan menuju tepat kearah timnya...

.

-Tim Shikamaru Beberapa Menit Lalu-

.

"…. mengerti?"

Shikamaru berkata pada mereka dan diberi anggukan kepala oleh setiap tim membernya.

"Baiklah, pergilah aku akan mulai memancing para Centaur"

Shikamaru memerintah mereka dan mereka mulai berpencar kearah hutan, Shikamaru yang menuju para Centaur sementara Kiba, Lee, Ino, dan Chouji berlari kearah hutan menyiapkan rencana yang sudah mereka susun sejak tadi.

.

 **[Shadow Magic :** **Shadow Prison]**

 **.**

Bayangan milik Shikamaru mulai menyebar dan mengikat tubuh Para Centaur yang berniat menyerang tim Sasuke lagi.

"Berhasil, sekarang ikuti aku…"

Shikamaru berkata pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari kearah hutan sambil tetap fokus untuk menjaga Magic-nya tetap aktif. Sedangkan para Centaur yang terikat Magic milik Shikamaru mulai memberontak dan membuat Shikamaru semakin kesulitan mengendalikan magic-nya.

Shikamaru yang bisa melihat teman-temannya dari arah depan mulai melepaskan Magic miliknya sambil membiarkan para Centaur yang marah mengikuti dirinya terus menerus.

"Ino….,sekarang!"

Shikamaru berteriak memberikan sinyal saat dia lumayan dekat dengan timnya, sedangkan Ino yang mendengarkan sinyal untuknya langsung menyiapkan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Yamanaka…

.

 **[** **Flower Magic : Prison Rose]**

.

Lingkaran sihir muncul di belakang Shikamaru mengeluarkan Bunga mawar dengan ukuran yang besar merambat kearah para Centaur yang mengejar Shikamaru dan mengurung mereka.

Shikamaru yang melihat para Centaur kemudian memberikan sinyal untuk Kiba untuk meledakan tempat para Centaur berdiri..

"Kiba cepatlah!"

Shikamaru berteriak pada Kiba yang hanya membalas dengan 'Berisik' sambil mempersiapkan Wind Magic miliknya.

"Menyingkirlah dari sana!"

Kiba berteriak pada Shikamaru yang langsung berlari untuk bergabung dengan timnya. Sedangkan Kiba yang melihat Shikamaru yang sudah menjauh dari jarak serangan menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang lumayan besar di bawah para Centaur yang sedang terikat magic milik Ino.

.

 **[** **Wind Magic : Kamikaze]**

.

Sebuah tornado yang lumayan besar menghancurkan tempat berdirinya para Centaur dan membuat lubang yang sangat dalam di tanah mengurung para Centaur di dalamnya…

"Berhasilkah~?"

Itulah perkataan Kiba sebelum dia jatuh pingsan setelah mengeluarkan Wind Magic Rank 5 tersebut, sedangkan Shikamaru dan lainnya kecuali Kiba yang sedang digendong oleh Chouji berjalan melihat hasil rencana mereka…

.

 **Flashback**

.

Tim Shikamaru yang melihat tim Sasuke yang maju untuk mengalahkan Centaur menganalisa kemampuan Centaur saat Sasuke dan Arashi mengeluarkan Magic mereka pada Centaur tapi tidak mempan..

'Centaur ini memiliki Magic Resistance yang sangat tinggi, kombinasi sihir Rank 2, 3, 4 dan 5 bahkan tidak mengoresnya sedikitpun..kita butuh rencana tapi bagaimana?..ayo berpikir Shika!...hmm, bagaimana dengan jebakan? Tingkat keberhasilannya kecil tapi pantas dicoba..'

Shikamaru membatin dan mulai menyusun rencana untuk mengalahkan Centaur sedangkan timnya kecuali Lee yang sedang memperhatikan tim Sasuke menatap Shikamaru dengan penasaran dan menunggu keputusuan ketua tim mereka.

"Kita akan menyerangnya tapi bukan disini, sepertinya para Centaur ini di kendalikan oleh si Penguji dari suatu tempat, sebagai ujian terakhir…karena itu kalian pergilah kearah hutan dan tunggulah disana sedangkan aku akan memancing para Centaur untuk mengikutiku, Ino bersiaplah untuk menangkap mereka dengan Magicmu, Kiba juga bersiaplah..Chouji dan Kiba bisa berjaga dengan mereka kalau rencana ini tidak berhasil dan bersiaplah untuk lari, mengerti?"

.

 **Flashback End**

.

*Guarrrrgh!*

Teriakan para Centaur yang marah dari dalam lubang sambil melihat kearah tim Shikamaru yang menjebak mereka, sedangkan tim Shikamaru yang melihat rencananya berhasil langsung tersenyum bahagia dan melakukan tos…

.

-Naruto Side-

.

Naruto yang melihat Centaur miliknya dijebak oleh Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan bersiap menyambut pemenang Test Event kali ini tapi sebelum itu, dia melihat seekor burung yang yang melihatnya kemudian memberikan sinyal untuk mengakhiri Test Event kali ini.., dan burung tersebut menghilang juga.

"Hah, tak kusangka mereka bisa mengalahkan Centaur milikku semudah itu..okelah"

Naruto sambil menghilang ditelan oleh aura hitamnya sendiri..

.

-Tim Shikamaru-

.

Tim Shikamaru yang sedang menatap para Centaur yang menjerit tiba-tiba dikagetkan karena Centaur-Centaur tersebut mulai menghilang meninggalkan debu hitam di dasar lubang…

*Plok~* *Plok~* *Plok~*

Suara tepukan tangan tersebut menyadarkan tim Shikamaru dan mereka melihat orang yang sedang menepukan tangannya tidak lain adalah cleaning service Academy mereka yang sedang menepukan tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah mereka..

"Yah~, kalian lumayan hebat juga dapat mengalahkan Centaur milikku dengan cara seperti itu, selamat untuk kalian"

Naruto berbicara sambil menghentikan tepukan tangannya dan menatap tim Shikamaru yang menatapnya dengan kaget…

"Eh, kalau begitu Naruto-san adalah Penguji kali ini?!"

Lee berkata setelah tersadar dari kaget masal mereka..

"Hmm, benar sekali… kepala sekolah yang memintanya sendiri.., sekarang~"

Naruto berbicara sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celana dan mendengarkan pengumuman yang akan diberikan…

 ***ZZZZZZST~***

 **[Oke Anak-anak sekalian tepat pukul 15.25 ujian terakhir dari Test Event ini telah diselesaikan, selamat kepada Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee dan Inuzuka Kiba untuk menyelesaikan ujian terakhir, bagi para pemenang hadiahnya akan diberikan oleh Penguji pada kalian, dan sekali lagi Congratulation for The Winner..dengan ini saya dan para panitia menyatakan Test Event kali ini SELESAI!]**

Tim Shikamaru yang baru saja mendengar pengumuman dari panitia langsung melirik kearah Penguji kali ini yaitu Naruto.

"Hah, ini ambillah"

Naruto berkata sambil menciptakan lingkaran Magic disampingnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa potion untuk setiap orang yang ada dalam tim itu sana..

"Apa ini Naruto-san?"

Shikamaru bertanya pada Naruto sambil memperhatikan potion yang diberikan padanya terlihat asing…

"Itu **Dragon Tear** , gunakanlah untuk mempercepat perkembangan mana kalian, dengan kata lain mempercepat kalian untuk menaikan Rank.." Jelas Naruto "Itu hadiah dariku, hadiah event kali ini sudah di transfer keakun kalian totalnya 10000 koin emas..terserah mau kalian bagikan bagaimana, aku masih harus bersih-bersih sekarang jadi sampai jumpa~"

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah gedung Academy meninggalkan Tim Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dan timnya masih menatap **Dragon Tear** yang ada di tangan mereka, sebelum menyimpannya kedalam saku seragam mereka dan mulai mendiskusikan tentang hasil Test Event kali ini….

Seorang wanita yang duduk tenang di tebing dekat pantai dengan ombak-ombak menghantam karang-karang dibawahnya sambil bersiul dengan santai, pemandangan yang indah..bisa lebih indah lagi jika potongan tubuh yang berada dibelakangnya tidak merusak pemandangan.

"Bikou, cepatlah kita harus tetap bergerak"

Si Wanita berbicara sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan menatap seorang pria yang baru muncul dengan lingkaran sihir.

"Kuroka.., geh~ aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang kau lakukan, tapi sebaiknya kita cepat pergi Vali dan Arthur sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Bikou berkata sambil sweatdrop saat melihat tubuh-tubuh yang tidak dapat di identifikasi lagi antara perempuan atau laki-laki lagi di belakang Kuroka.

Kuroka dan Bikou kemudian menciptakan lingkaran sihir masing-masing dan menghilang untuk menjalankan tugas mereka…

Malam yang indah, Naruto yang menyeduh teh ke sebuah gelas lumayan besar dan kemudian menghilang bersama dengan aura hitam yang menyelimutinya sama gelap dengan langit malam. Dan muncul kembali di atas atap Academy sambil memegang gelas kopi miliknya dan mulai meminum kopi tersebut dengan perlahan..

.

 **Naruto POV**

.

AH~, Malam yang indah, ditambah sinar bulan yang indah dan segelas kopi panas…hmm ini yang terbaik, walaupun diriku Immortal setidaknya saat-saat seperti ini yang membuatku bisa tenang..menjalani hidup yang entah kapan akan berakhir.

*Sringgg~*

Bunyi lingkaran sihir yang mucul di sampingku berhasil menarik perhatianku sejenak, dari lingkaran sihir tersebut keluar seorang gadis dengan pakaian gothic berjalan dengan wajah datarnya menatap kearahku

"Menikmati hidup tenangmu seperti biasa yah"

Gadis itu berbicara padaku dan masih berdiri disana menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"Begitulah, menyaksikan sesuatu yang menarik adalah kebiasaanku…apapun yang terjadi aku tidak peduli asalkan itu tidak menganggu diriku."

"Souka~, kau memang yang terburuk…kau tidak akan menghentikanku?"

Gadis itu bertanya padaku sambil menyiapkan lingkaran sihir untuk pergi dari sana.

"Jawabanku masih sama, aku tidak peduli…lakukan semaumu lagipula aku akan menikmati waktuku dengan bersenang-senang"

Naruto berkata seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan padanya…

"Hmm, membosankan tidak ada gunanya hidup di dunia yang membosankan ini, segeralah mati **Ayah~** "

Gadis berkata sebelum menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihirnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang menatap gelas kopi miliknya sebelum meminumnya kembali.

"Kalau bisa sudahku lakukan dari dulu…, Hah~ musim dinginkah..aku tidak sabar"

Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dan menatap langit yang dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang dan bulan bersinar terang tanpa sebuah awan yang menganggu sinarnya, bersamaan dengan Naruto yang menghabiskan gelas kopinya dan menghilang bersama dengan gelapnya malam itu…

 **TBC**

Keterangan:

 **Poison Root** : Wood Magic Rank 2 yang berguna untuk mengikat lawan dan memberikan serangan pada waktu bersaman karena akar-akar tersebut memiliki racun yang akan dikeluarkan ke kulit lawan saat disentuh.

 **Raging Flames** : Fire Magic Rank 3 ini memiliki daya rusak yang lumayan berguna untuk membakar lawan hidup-hidup tapi Fire Magic ini sangat susah untuk di kendalikan apinya karena akan terus menyebar dan berpotensi membakar pengguna jika dalam jangkauan serangnya sendiri.

 **Falling Rock** : Earth Magic Rank 2 yang bisa membuat seperti barikade batu untuk menahan pergerakan lawan hati-hati saat menggunakannya dalam pertarungan tim karena batu yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir terlempar tidak beraturan.

 **Hip Fire** : Fire Magic Rank 4 menembakan bola api seukuran bola kasti kearah lawan dengan berturut-turut mirip seperti tembakan gatling

 **Bioshock** : Water Magic Rank 3 mengeluarkan air beracun dari lingkaran sihir yang membuat lawan tersetrum untuk beberapa saat karena racun yang menghasilkan listrik statis, pengguna juga harus menjaga jarak dari area serangan Magic ini atau pengguna juga bisa terkena. Beacause it's Water and Water Flowing. Get IT.

 **Flowing Wood** : Wood Magic Rank 1 ini adalah Magic dasar yang dipelajari oleh Wizard dengan afinitas Wood Magic.

 **Grand Chariot** : Holy Magic Rank 5 magic ini menembakan cahaya dari lingkaran sihir yang berada diatas lawan memberikan kerusakan area yang besar mirip seperti bintang yang berjatuhan.

 **Shadow Prison** : Shadow Magic Rank 3, Magic ini adalah afinitas khusus Clan Nara..menangkap lawan dan mengikat mereka dengan tangan-tangan yang terbuat dari bayangan.

 **Prison Rose** : Flower Magic Rank 2, Magic khusus Clan Yamanaka membuat mereka memanipulasi bunga…menciptakan sebuah penjara dari mawar.

 **Kamikaze** : Wind Magic Rank 5 menciptakan sebuah tornado yang menghancurkan tempat munculnya, sangat menguras mana tidak disarankan untung penggunaan awal.

Oke untuk sekarang tentang Mata Uang disini menggunakan Koin yah seperti emas, perak, perunggu. 1 koin emas sama dengan 100 koin perak sedangkan 1 koin perak sama dengan 10 koin perunggu.


End file.
